


Oh No, We Have to Share a Bed I Wonder What Will Happen

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Top John Watson, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: What it says on the tin





	

“I can’t believe this,” grumbled John as he followed Sherlock up the stairs. “You have a case, every hotel in town is booked, you can only get the one room, and it’s a single.” 

Sherlock was silent in response.

“Don’t suppose you could call in a favor?”

Sherlock turned and gave him a look. “I’m not calling Mycroft. It’s one night.”

John grumbled but walked in behind him. The room was verging on tiny and one bed took up most of the space. Not even a chair John could sack out in.

Sherlock put down his bag in the corner. “You want to sleep facing the door.”

“Yeah. I feel better that way.” John peeled off his jumper and started unbuttoning his shirt, too tired and grouchy to even care.

Sherlock turned his back to him, stripped to pants, and got into bed first. John shut off the lights and climbed in after. “Budge over,” he growled, moving long limbs to give himself some space.

Sherlock shifted a bit, but the bed really was small and they found themselves pressed back to back. 

“This is ridiculous,” muttered John.

“If you’re really so unhappy, I don’t require sleep.”

“Yes you do,” said John. “And also you’re freezing.”

“You are generally warmer than me,” said Sherlock.

“Remind me to make sure you’re getting enough iron.” John sighed and rolled onto his back. “Come here.”

Sherlock hesitated, but rolled towards John. Shifting around, John tucked Sherlock’s head against his shoulder. Sherlock tucked one arm against his side, letting the other drape across John’s chest. His legs tangled with John’s, but they found a comfortable position. 

John ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair to push it away from his mouth. “Comfortable?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said quietly.

John wondered about the other man’s tone, but he closed his eyes. It did feel oddly comfortable to sleep like this, breathing in Sherlock’s scent. He could feel Sherlock fall asleep and he smiled, glad that he was resting. Somewhere an air conditioner kicked on and he pulled the blankets up a bit more for Sherlock’s sake. Finally, he started to drift off himself.

And John dreamed. A dream he’d been having more and more often lately:

_Sherlock. It was always Sherlock. Sherlock underneath him, moaning softly, body sheened with sweat. Sherlock tight around him, begging for him. Sherlock stilling, beautiful, verdigris eyes slowly opening up to meet his…_

John woke, looking up at the ceiling, well aware of his arousal and the man breathing warmly against his throat. It was only a dream, right? Sherlock didn’t… feel things that way. 

Taking a deep breath, John tried to will his erection away.

“You don’t have to do that,” whispered Sherlock, hand drifting down to rest on the bulge under the sheets.

John bit his lip. “Sherlock?” he asked.

In answer, Sherlock took John’s hand and placed it on his own pants. John could feel the slim length of his cock, just as hard, just as wanting.

With his free hand, John tilted up Sherlock’s chin and kissed him gently.

Sherlock sighed into the kiss, reaching up to cup John’s cheek with his own free hand. “ _Finally_ ,” he murmured as they broke apart.

John flipped them over so he was on top. “Finally?”

Sherlock nodded, looking up at him.

“How long?”

“Since that first night. Damn Geoff and his drugs bust.”

“Greg. I know you know his name.” John dropped his head and leaned down to plant kisses along his gorgeous throat. 

Sherlock’s hands went to John’s shoulders. John kissed his way down, stopping to lavish attention on one nipple, and then the other. Sherlock moaned quietly and John wondered just how thick the walls were.

Leaning up, John kissed him again, rolling his hips. Sherlock pushed down his own pants, then John’s wrapping his hand around them both.

John gasped at the cool touch, cupping the back of Sherlock’s head and kissing him harder.

Sherlock stroked them together in an unsteady pattern as John’s tongue slipped into his mouth. John grasped his hair and gave a slight tug.

He was rewarded with a deep groan and Sherlock’s hand stuttering to a halt.

“Like that, do you?” asked John, voice harsh with desire.

“Obvious,” said Sherlock, with a wobble in his own voice.

John smirked and kissed him again, putting a hand over Sherlock’s to start him again.

Sherlock moaned, content to let John set the steady pace. John smiled. Another time they could explore more, when they had the proper supplies and perhaps Sherlock’s own bed.

John could feel how close they both were. “Can you come like this?” he murmured.

Sherlock nodded, eyes closed. 

John kissed him again, giving their cocks a small squeeze. Sherlock moaned and came; John followed him over a moment later.

“God,” groaned John, rolling to the side... and falling off the bed with a grunt. Sherlock burst out laughing.

“You cock,” he grumbled without malice. Smiling warmly, John climbed back into bed and kissed him. “Move.”

Sherlock complied and rolled onto his side. John kissed him, holding his hand, giggling.

They lay like that for a while yet, stealing kisses until they dropped off asleep, tangled in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt a need to write a bed-sharing fic, so here we are.


End file.
